My Struggle, by Total
This is but a brief analysis of the first chapter of the deposed Admin, Total's last official statement on the Warhammer 40,000 fanon wikia after he was routed from power in a coup. This started out as a brief comment on the community decisions board, but it kinda grew into its own thing. This is, as many of the following statements, fictitious. Resistance to Total began as early as 2011, though not truly to the extent they now grew too. There have been several "Totalgate" events, one occurring after Total's promotion to bureaucrat where he declared himself "savior of the wikia" and began banning users at random, though some were severely disliked by the community, few really deserved the bans handed out. ' 'Total's announcment of the annexation of the Sudaten la-I mean promotion ' ''I'll begin by stating that I agree with my demotion. It honestly should've happened sometime around early 2013 '''It really should have happened in 2011, espically considering your adminship was granted as a joke effectively. In fact it should have never happened at all. Also implying that it could have happened when Dark Seer defended everything you did is a fallacy. Also, having constantly fought against stepping down at every turn it was brought up to the point of appointing proxy accounts as bureaus as the end came near, adds so much credence to this claim. Give or take a few months. However, many of the harsher reasons you gentlemen (and Goast) gave range from exaggerated to untrue (banning someone for asking a question; establishing a regime and taking over the wiki; never did anything useful or helpful ever, not even once). None of these things are untrue, the following users where banned without reason; Plague, OrkMarine, $17. Claiming these as jokes do not count. You cannot try to act like these being a "joke" makes them any less abusive. You have a notable history of banning, demoting and kicking people in chat when they disagreed with you, criticized you or beat you in arguments. ' ''I have never done anything on this wiki with the intention of hindering it or its goals. My actions may not have been well-received, but they were not meant to be destructive by any means. If you really wanted me demoted, here are the legitimate, nonexaggerated reasons you should've given. '''How are; >Demoting other users and using the beauru powers as a way to threaten and bully others >Being used as a tool by DarkSeer to troll the wikia >In general contributing very little in terms of articles, and generally just taking code from other wikia's and claiming it as your own In any way, not hindering the wikia? Contempt for a large amount of the illogical and/or stupid lore that is found within 40k canon. I don't hate all of it, just a very large portion. Props to Tardir for mentioning this as a side note, but this really should have been the driving factor in this decision. Sporadic intervals of inactivity/unannounced absence. I mean really, this should have been another major argument against my admin status. I randomly disappear for months at a time, then when I come back I sit in chat to pm with someone for maybe 5 mins. Heavy favoritism. While I never seriously banned someone who didn't break rules (see below), I was more likely to ban some people than others, as well as completely disregard the opinions of those I didn't particularly care for. This is also why Han is an admin :) Threw around joke bans/kicks/chat bans because why not. By the time I started doing this, I was pretty much done writing on this wiki. Probably should've demoted me around that point. Dolphins. Han was an Admin because you needed another vote that wasn't Dirge in admin debates. You attempted to remove him from power the moment this became apparent. You should have been banned from the start. With that covered, I'm going address the main issue that is eating away at this community. I don't really care whether or not any of you agree with me or heed my advice, I'm pretty much done here either way. '' ''Taking simple issues - like getting an admin demoted - and making them more dramatic than they need to or should be needs to stop. I'm guilty of participating in this behavior as well, but I'm much less than a '' ''shining example of what this community should be like. It's painfully obvious to me that the community would benefit so much if they made an effort to communicate more effectively, without bullshit. '' '''But Total, it's all an epic joke xdxdxd maymay, can i get my upvotes now?' This brings me to my next point. Stop thinking that anything that happens here is more important than it actually is. Being an admin isn't being in "a position of power". Becoming a bureaucrat and making a few unpopular decisions isn't "establishing an oppressive regime". This is a mid-sized shitty fan fiction wiki, no different than every other mid-sized shitty fan fiction wiki. We write shitty articles about things we think are cool in someone else's universe, even though we know there is no chance it will ever amount to anything. Someone got banned? Dang son, that's a heavy blow. It's not like there are multiple other shitty fan fiction wikis they can go to. Making their own shitty fan fiction wiki? No,no,no, that's ridiculous. You have to be some kind of genius to start a wiki. '' '''Trying to act like you've got some moral high ground continues to fall flat on it's face. Your bitter your in a losing position. The "Total is always right" attitude got you here in the first place. Here would be everyone laughing at you'. Come on, guys. Take a step back. I'm not saying that writing fanon is bad or anything, just don't pretend that whatever goes on here actually matters. Contrary to Total's ignorance, the wiki has been used as a means of tutoring members in writing skills and as a means of developing analytic techniques. Generally, people don't like it when a shitposter aspie janitor starts whipping his e-penis out and shoving it down their throats. But of course, none of it actually matters. :^) Category:Total Category:Literature